Monster
by DeathGoddess2005
Summary: He feels like he is losing himself to the eidolon Hades that resides inside of him. She offers her help but will she end up like all the rest? Slight Stella/Noctis


**Title: Moster ****  
****Pairing: implied Stella/Noctis  
Warning/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
Author Notes: Hades is actually a summon in Final Fantasy VII. I wanted something to resemble someone closely to death. Plus I love Greek mythology. As for Stella having Odin. Odin is my second favorite summoning besides Shiva. Plus I have always imagine a knight/princess thing between the two. I also might continue this piece as well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII, the song "Monster" is by Skillet****  
****Summary: He feels like he is losing himself to the eidolon Hades that resides inside of him. She offers her help but will she end up like all the rest? **

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged, But I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage, And I just can't hold it_  
_It's scratching on the walls, In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake, And I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed, In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

Monster – Skillet

Bloodstained hands.

Screams of the soldiers and other people dying, and a part of him can't help but to wonder if he is a monster. Perhaps that is the only thing that the people will see him as, and the other people who can see the light of Etro.

After all people will always fear the unknown, and perhaps that's is the reason why people who possess the powers of Etro has been feared for centuries.

Although what scares him the most is the fact that he is starting to believe the words that is usually yelled in his direction.

The worst part is that he is slowly starting to believe their words, because as horrible as it sounds. The worst part of the whole scenario is that a part of him actually feels happy when he is killing those people.

He stares at his hands. Blood still staining them and his sword. _How many more people did he kill today? Were they innocent? Or did they want to claim his life._

Soft footsteps hit against the ground causing him to glance up. Recognising a familiar figure standing before him. Golden locks cascading down her shoulders. He almost instantly notice that she was dress in black demin and leather. With a white silk top underneath her leather jacket. Very different from the white dress he saw her in a year ago.

"You should leave Stella," he replies almost forecefully noticing the female walking closer to him. "Or you might become another victim."

"I know that," she replies. "But I know how to take care of myself and if needed to I can summon Odin."

"Summon?" he questions. That is a new term to him well in terms of summoning a beast of some kind that is.

She nods, "You can do it as well. In fact it could be said that beast inside of you is responsible for all of this carnage."

He frowns slightly. He supposes in a weird way it does make sense.

"But yours is a lot different Noctis," she muses lightly. "Yours is Hades. Keeper of the underworld. Bringer of death. Whose wine is made out of blood from his victims and his throne made out of their bones"

He shivers lightly at the vivid imaginary and he was honesty slightly surprise when Stella crotch down next to his form. Cupping his face in her hands. "If you can't control Hades then thousands of innocents will die. Your friends, family members. They mean nothing into his eyes."

"Well then I guess you should be leaving as well," he replies almost coldly, causing her peach gloss lips curl into a slight frown.

"And like I told you. I know how to take care of myself," she replies and he can almost imagine placing her hands on her hips if she were standing. "Besides how are you going to stop yourself if Hades takes control of you again."

He frown lightly at that remark but didn't say anything. Knowing that Stella is right "You do realize you might have to kill me,"

She nods in reply. Face not showing any emotion. "But for now I can help you control the beast inside of you."

He can hear the silent _but this is only a temporary fix._

He silently knows that if he were to ever lose control. He will either have to be killed or he would cause another mascarae. Possibly even killing her.

"Hey Stella if I ever lose control again…." He slightly trails off seeing the understanding in her violet eyes.

"Of course," she replies. For a minute he thought he could hear a bit of sadness in her voice.

Even if its only for the moment.

He felt like he could be saved.

**-the end**


End file.
